


you take what is yours (and I'll take mine)

by Kaellig



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, WTF Combat, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Есть существенная разница между <i>нуждаться</i> и <i>желать</i>, и Донна прекрасно о ней осведомлена.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you take what is yours (and I'll take mine)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you take what is yours (and I'll take mine)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/524058) by [alinaandalion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alinaandalion/pseuds/alinaandalion). 



Факты таковы:

Донна не нуждается в Харви.

Донна — абсолютно самостоятельная женщина, и она легко оставит прежнюю жизнь позади, даже не оглянувшись.

Донна не сожалеет о том, что сделала.

А ещё Донна провела много времени среди юристов и превосходно изучила искусство не договаривать.

Это не ложь. Это немного другое.

***

Донна просыпается ровно в 5:25. Увидев ярко-голубые цифры на дисплее будильника, она издаёт недовольное ворчание и переворачивается на другой бок с твёрдым намерением проспать до обеда.

Однако у её подсознания совсем другие планы, и полчаса спустя Донна уже бродит по квартире с влажными после душа волосами, жуя чуть подгоревший бейгл. У неё впереди целый день, свободный от забот и обязанностей.

Донна замечает, что на кофейном столике возник лёгкий беспорядок, и вспоминает, что до сих пор не нашла время, чтобы повесить книжные полки, купленные ещё пару недель назад. Заглянув в холодильник, она обнаруживает там лишь два куска масла, кувшин с водой и пару яиц.

Она решает для себя, что все эти бытовые мелочи отлично помогут ей занять день и не позволят завалиться с бутылкой вина на диван и до отупения смотреть реалити-шоу.

Запихнув в рот последний кусочек бейгла, Донна проверяет телефон. У неё целая куча текстовых сообщений от практически каждого сотрудника «Пирсон-Хардман». Донна удаляет их сразу, потому что, честно, у неё нет ни времени, ни желания читать тысячи разнообразных вариаций на тему «что случилось?», «ты в порядке?» и «скажи, если я могу тебе чем-то помочь».

Голосовая почта тоже переполнена сообщениями от Рейчел, Майка и Луиса, пара из них даже оставлены с её собственного рабочего телефона — нет, это больше не её телефон, это телефон нового секретаря Харви. Донна даже раздумывает пару секунд над тем, чтобы прослушать их.

В конечном счёте она удаляет и их тоже и старательно не думает о том, что ей не пришло ничего от самого Харви.

***

У отточенного годами профессионализма есть свои недостатки. Один из них заключается в том, что Донна расправляется со всеми домашними делами уже к началу второй половины дня.

Она собрала и повесила полки и заставила их всеми теми книгами, которые она покупала годами, обещая себе прочитать их, но никогда не находя время, чтобы выполнить это обещание. Её квартира вылизана до блеска, и Донна даже приходится открыть окошко в ванной, чтобы избавиться от стойкого запаха хлорки.

Её мобильный издаёт звуковой сигнал, оповещающий о том, что последние несколько часов она получила ещё пятнадцать СМС, в основном от Рейчел, и три голосовых сообщения.

Донна выключает телефон, включает телевизор и падает на диван.

***

_Она закрывает коробку. Двенадцать лет работы, часы и дни жизни, которые она провела за этим самым столом, слушая разговоры Харви, наблюдая за ним и поддразнивая, — и всё это легко умещается в одну картонную коробку._

_Это осознание почти сокрушает её — в дополнение к тому факту, что она крупно облажалась и в мгновение ока потеряла работу, — но Донна держит подбородок высоко поднятым, пока идёт по коридорам «Пирсон-Хардман» мимо прозрачных перегородок кабинетов, сопровождаемая потрясёнными взглядами и перешёптываниями._

_Когда она видит, что Харви не ждёт её возле лифтов, на её глазах сами собой наворачиваются слёзы, и Донне с трудом удаётся нажать на кнопку вызова, но её спина остаётся идеально прямой. Она была уверена, что Харви не позволит ей так просто уйти, даже не попрощавшись, ведь он был её ближайшим другом все эти двенадцать лет, и ей всегда казалось, что это должно что-то значить._

_И тогда из-за её спины доносится крик «Донна!». Крик повторяется, и она слышит приближающийся топот чьих-то ног, приглушённый толстым ворсом ковровой дорожки._

_Донна оборачивается как раз в тот момент, когда Харви, догнав её, резко хватает за руку. Несколько мгновений она просто смотрит на него умоляющим взглядом. Харви крепче сжимает пальцы на её запястье и качает головой._

_Он целует её. Неожиданно притягивает её к себе, сминая коробку, оказавшуюся зажатой между двумя телами, и отчаянно целует._

***

Всё это прекрасно, за исключением того, что не имеет к ним никакого отношения. Это не Харви и не Донна, а всего лишь глупая фантазия, клише, почерпнутое из многочисленных романтических комедий, просмотренных ею.

На самом деле это бы просто унизительно, потому что Донна не _нуждается_ в том, чтобы Харви боролся за неё или спасал её. Она не прекрасная принцесса, ждущая своего спасителя на белом коне.

Есть существенная разница между _нуждаться_ и _желать_ , и Донна прекрасно о ней осведомлена.

Она _хочет_ , чтобы Харви боролся за неё. Потому что _хочет_ что-то значить для него, _хочет_ верить, что двенадцать лет дружбы — это нечто большее, чем кучка личных вещей в картонной коробке.

Но Донне от Харви ничего не _нужно_.

***

Когда тем же вечером Донна открывает дверь своей квартиры, она видит на пороге Рейчел, вооружённую двумя объёмистыми пакетами и широченной ухмылкой.

— Ты не отвечала ни на звонки, ни на СМС, — сообщает Рейчел вместо приветствия.

Донна склоняет голову набок и натягивает свою майку, чтобы прикрыть штаны для занятия йогой.

— Я смотрела сегодня «Семейство Кардашян». И ухватила пару эпизодов «Танцующих мамаш».

Рейчел приоткрывает рот, и в её взгляде промелькивает сочувствие, но в следующее мгновение девушка уже решительно входит внутрь, впихнув Донне один из мешков.

— Там еда, шоколад и выпивка, — говорит Рейчел, пока Донна принюхивается к чесночному аромату, доносящемуся из пакета. — У меня прямо под квартирой отличный итальянский ресторанчик, так что я купила нам поесть по дороге. Где у тебя тарелки?

Донна закатывает глаза и ведёт Рейчел в маленькую кухню.

— В шкафчике над раковиной. 

Рейчел разливает вино по бокалам. Вопросы обжигают Донне язык, оставляя едкий привкус сожаления. Она не станет их задавать, а Рейчел, к сожалению, слишком хорошо всё понимает, чтобы затрагивать в разговоре Харви, или фирму, или иск. 

— Твоя квартира выглядит очень... чистой, — замечает Рейчел, когда они обе усаживаются на диван с тарелками, наполненными цыплёнком Альфредо и хлебными палочками. — О, и ты повесила те полки.

— Угу.

Донна закидывает в рот спагетти, чтобы не сказать чего-нибудь лишнего — чего-нибудь, что вернёт их к разговору о том, что произошло.

Рейчел приподнимает бровь.

— Итак, что тебе больше по душе — порыдать над сопливыми мелодрамами или поржать над зомби?

— Зомби, определённо, — отвечает Донна и делает долгий глоток мерло.

Рейчел кивает с довольной ухмылкой, сползает с дивана и достаёт целую стопку разнообразных фильмов про зомби. Донна заставляет себя улыбнуться в ответ.

***

Донна теребит край юбки и постоянно разглаживает её на коленях, кивая в ответ на каждую реплику сидящего напротив неё юриста. Она не привыкла праздно сидеть в офисе, не имея никакого дела, поэтому на её юбке образуется глубокая складка.

— Я уверен, нам не составит труда держать вас как можно дальше от этого процесса, — заверяет её Бейкер, улыбаясь.

Донна вздрагивает и выпускает из рук подол юбки.

— Что ж, это замечательно, мистер Бейкер.

Улыбка адвоката становится шире, и он кивает.

— Да и вообще, вся это история выглядит как простое недопонимание.

У Донны с языка рвётся резкое возражение, но она усилием воли берёт себя в руки и проглатывает его. Она хочет поставить Бейкера в известность, что она не какая-то там тупая секретарша, случайно пропустившая через шредер важный документ. Она сделала это, чёрт возьми, специально, и ей совершенно плевать, если она нарушила при этом закон.

Всё это, впрочем, Донна произносит мысленно, потому что, даже будучи её адвокатом, Бейкер всё равно не Харви, который на такую тираду лишь приподнял бы бровь и съязвил что-нибудь в ответ.

Некоторые из её размышлений выходит за рамки того, что принято считать нормальным, а она не может сейчас позволить себе заводить врагов.  
Ей пора научиться заботиться о самой себе.

Донна сдержанно улыбается и чуть кивает головой в знак согласия.

— И, что касается моего гонорара, полагаю, для вас я могу от него отказаться.

— Нет, спасибо, я могу вам заплатить, — быстро отвечает Донна, нахмурившись. — Я не нуждаюсь в благотворительности.

— О, нет-нет, это не то, что я имел в виду. — Бейкер протягивает ей визитную карточку. — Я бы хотел, чтобы вы расценивали это как стимул прийти работать у нас после того, как ваше дело закончится.

— Работать у вас?

— Да. Разумеется, только после завершения процесса, но я хотел бы получить какое-то преимущество перед всеми теми предложениями, которые вы наверняка уже получили.

Донна берёт визитку и медленно произносит:  
— Я подумаю об этом.

— Я с вами свяжусь, — отвечает Бейкер.

Донна выходит из его кабинета с прохладным «спасибо», сжимая визитку онемевшими пальцами.

Она выбрасывает её, едва выйдя на улицу.

***

_Когда Донна подходит к лифтам, её сердце проваливатся куда-то вглубь грудной клетки. Харви ждёт её. Он нажимает на кнопку вызова и, когда двери лифта распахиваются, отступает на шаг назад, пропуская Донну._

_Она смотрит на него умоляющим взглядом, её нижняя губа чуть дрожит. Двери лифта начинают съезжаться, и тогда Харви неожиданно придерживает их. Он входит в лифт и встаёт рядом с Донной._

_Двери закрываются. Лифт начинает движение вниз. Донна крепко сжимает пальцы, которыми держит коробку, так что костяшки белеют._

_Харви не смотрит на неё, не прикасается к ней._

_Донна закрывает глаза и выдыхает._

_Лифт останавливается на первом этаже, и когда Донна выходит, она почти уверена, что Харви последует за ней._

_Она оборачивается через плечо и успевает увидеть его лицо за миг до того, как двери лифта закрываются снова._

***

В окно стучит дождь, и Донна, свернувшись в клубок на диване, натягивает плед на самый подбородок. Её палец замирает над кнопкой вызова на телефоне.

Она делает гримасу и всё же нажимает на кнопку, затем подносит трубку к уху.

— Алло?

— Привет, мам.

— Донна! Ты нам так давно не звонила.

— Много работы было, — Донна закусывает нижнюю губу и вздыхает. — Вообще-то, я хотела с папой поговорить, если можно.

— Да, сейчас позову.

Донна слышит, как она зовёт её отца. Она представляла этот разговор совершенно по-другому, но просто не смогла заставить себя сказать «привет, а меня тут уволили».

Кроме того, как бы Донна не любила свою маму, она слишком хорошо представляет, чем бы закончился такой разговор. Есть определённые причины, по которым Донна редко звонит родителям.

— Здравствуй, родная, — доносится из трубки голос её отца, и Донна чувствует, как вся тяжесть прошедших дней обрушивается на неё.

— Привет, папа. — Её голос срывается, и Донна прочищает горло. Если она не скажет этого сейчас, то не сможет никогда. — Я... в общем, меня уволили.

— Из «Пирсон-Хардман»?

— Да.

Он молчит некоторое время, и в наступившей тишине Донна может слышать его тяжёлое дыхание.

— Что случилось?

Донна стискивает пальцы на гладкой поверхности трубки.

— Я налажала в очень серьёзном деле. На фирму подан иск, и у меня... я наняла адвоката.

— А что сделал Харви?

Она слышит невысказанное неодобрение, неприязнь, которую её отец испытывает, когда кто-то пользуется его дочерью.

Много лет назад он предупреждал её: _Харви из тех людей, которые заботятся только о себе, он легко переступит через тебя, если потребуется._

Это было неправдой, уж точно не тогда, когда её родители приехали в гости и впервые встретились с Харви. Тогда он был настоящим джентльменом.

Это неправда и теперь.

— Он ничего не мог сделать, папа. Он бы тоже потерял работу.

— Тебе нужно что-нибудь? Тебе хватит денег на пару месяцев?

— Мне уже предложили работу, — отвечает Донна с невесёлой улыбкой. — У меня всё будет хорошо.

Он отвечает после небольшой паузы:  
— Ты же знаешь, что можешь попросить нас о чём угодно, верно?

— Конечно. Скажешь маме сам?

— Не беспокойся об этом. Береги себя, дорогая.

— Хорошо.

Он вешает трубку, и Донна рвано выдыхает.

За окном по-прежнему идёт дождь.

***

_Вот, что происходит на самом деле:_

_Донна складывает все свои вещи в картонную коробку. Все смотрят на неё и перешёптываются, пока она идёт к лифтам._

_Они пока ещё довольствуются слухами, но уже к концу завтрашнего дня все будут знать правду. И Донна даже не знает, какая из версий унизительнее._

_Харви стоит на площадке возле лифтов, и когда Донна подходит ближе, он нажимает на кнопку вызова. У него дёргается щека — Донна понимает это по тому, как он стискивает зубы._

_Она доходит до него. Двери лифта распахиваются._

_Картонная коробка острым углом впивается ей в живот, не позволяя забыть о том, где она и что происходит. Крепко прижимая её к себе, Донна входит в лифт._

_Она оглядывается на Харви, едва сдерживая слёзы. Он чуть заметно качает головой; в морщинках в уголках его глаз прячется опустошённость._

_Двери закрываются._

***

Факты таковы:

Харви — лучший друг Донны. Они остаются друзьями уже много лет, Донна отдаёт, Харви берёт, и так это _работает_.

Донна хочет получить второй шанс, но она никогда не станет об этом просить, потому что ей это не _нужно_.

Прошло пять дней, и она скучает по нему.


End file.
